clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Academic Scream
Academic Scream 'is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Kimby's Pony ' Premise A year has passed since Average Jeff, and then Ms. Baker and Mr. Resse decided to test the groups for the school for their scores once again, but then. Jeff became crazy and tried not to be in the average group. Characters Transcript episode begins where we see Jeff brushing his teeth. *'Jeff: 'thinking Okay, Jeffery Randell.. Today, you'll take the IQ test.. Make sure you're ready for everything.. Your knowledge is crawling up.. And you better not give up, even if it is confusing! So, Jeffery! What do you have to say for yourself..? thinking TO DO IT! *'EJ: 'distance shouts JEFF! TIME FOR BREAKFEST! *Jeff: thinking ...Now go eat your breakfest. the episode cuts to Jeff's kitchen. *'Sue: 'So, i was like.. You better pay up that bill or, i'll "sue" you right away! *'EJ: 'laughs Then, a random stranger came by from the door and told me if i was the house woman. Then i told that guy to mind his own beeswax! Because he has a bee shirt on him! *'Sue: 'laughs Jeff, have any funny jokes you mind to expose? *'Jeff: '....Sorry, but i cannot afford that now.. I have an test to complete.. *'EJ: 'It looks like someone needs a marathon to run to! You know, to run to get the straight A's! both laugh *'Jeff: 'Don't distract me to much, alright? I need to keep my mind about the test. Though, that was funny! *'Sue: 'Looks like someone needs to "sue" their parents because they are distracting their son's encouragement for his test! both laugh again. *'Jeff: 'I, just still keep in mind.. My encouragement skills are actually kicking in, so yeah.. i can ace that right away! *'EJ: 'at the clock Jeff, it's time to head to school! Sue, you'll drive. then gives Sue her keys. *'Sue: 'Thank you, EJ! Now come on Jeffery! Time for your big test! the episode cuts to inside EJ's car. *'Sue: 'Are you exicited, Jeff? For your huge, and redeemable test yet? *'Jeff: 'Definitely..! I am still keeping my brain focused on the test. *'Sue: 'Alright, why do we keep mentioning about tests. It's frequently getting repetitive! *'Jeff: 'I told you've once, to keep my mind only for the test and not anything else.. the episode cuts to where Jeff gets out of the car and was about to walk to the school. Until his mother reminded him about leaving his lunchbox. *'Sue: 'Jeffery! You've forgot your lunchbox! Here you go! then threw Jeff's lunchbox at him. *'Jeff: 'Nice catch, thank's mom! I'll see you at home! *'Sue: 'Jeff's cheek. See ya, hon. *'Belson: 'chuckles Loser.. *'Dustin: 'Baby.. *'Jeff: 'Alright, then.. Bye mom! thinking Jeff, it is now time for your path to your life career.. Starting now! Right after Belson and Dustin stops chuckling and giggling about the fact my mom kissed me at the cheek. the episode cuts to Ms. Baker's classroom. *'Ms. Baker: 'Alright class, are you ready for test? the text disclaimer This test is the first printing and worksheet of the Aberdale Comission of Education. No electronics allowed. If i see them, they'll immediately lose them for the rest of the day. If you have any questions, i'll answer them in the middle of the test. As long they are not the gateaway to answers. You may begin. class then began their test. Then two hours later.. *'Jeff: 'thinking Alright, Jeffery Randell.. You're in the final question! Make sure you don't mess this up! the final question in his mind Emma has sixteen oranges and she divided it to four. How much does she need? Hm.. this seems like an divison problem, but at the same time.. It's an adding problem.. Gah! Focus Jeffery! I'm not letting you bunk this test! *'Ms. Baker: 'One minute remaining! *'Jeff: 'at the class thinking Everyone is done..?! How! Impossible! Gah, focus on the final problem! *'Ms. Baker: '....Times up! Baker then walks up to Jeff. *'Ms. Baker: 'Time's up, Jeff! I need your test! *'Jeff: 'shouts I'm not finished, yet! *'Ms. Baker: 'Don't be attached to it! Just give me the test! Jeff's test. Now, was that hard? I didn't think so! Ms. Baker took the class tests and puts it to her desk. *'Breehn: 'I'm gonna ace this test! Am i right guys? *'Jeff: 'sarcastically Yeah, Breehn.. You're right! Speaking of which, i think i'm gonna have a huge A! Am i right guys..? *'Belson: 'Dobutful. *'Kayla: 'You didn't even finish one test problem, that'll be an automatic F! laughs And i thought i was the average one! *'Clarence: 'There was one test problem that was so easy, and that was the final one! All you had to is put up a one-digit number! *'Sumo: 'I cannot wait to see how my grade looks like, and i was not over-determined! I was just determined for a bit, and just focused on the test without thinking in my mind, right Jeff? *'Jeff: 'But my mom says that sometimes being over-confident is a gateaway to being an successful person, and she did that once and boom! Her dreams came true, now she's an- *'Dustin: 'Sorry Jeff, but did anyone ask you to speak about your parents? I didn't and you should shut up about it! the class laughs. *'Kimby: 'laughs That's one great joke! Did you know that my mom used to think too much about a simple test and she failed! class laughs again. *'Chelsea: 'Get this, my brother wanted to make ladies attracted to him. So he did a lot of pushups and he didn't even bother to take out the trash and guess what? He got grounded and guess what? He still does pushups! class snickers. *'Ms. Baker: 'Alright class, if you recall last year, we used to groups based on your test scores! And guess what, we're doing it again! In the afternoon! So meanwhile, read a book. I gotta score your tests. *'Breehn: '...Woah, hopefully i get to be in a group of smarts! *'Malessica: 'Yeah, and we even do math problems that are so hard! But easy to us in the outside if we keep focused and think about our own paths! *'Clarence: 'Hopefully, me and Sumo and Jeff gets to be where we can do anything we want! Heck, we can even play our devices! *'Jeff: 'Psssh, not gonna happen. I'm going to be where i'm desired to be at! Of course, where Breehn and Malessica goes. Because we get to math problems, shape-patterns and fractions! and Kimby then chuckles. *'Kimby: 'No, Jeff.. That is not actually gonna happen. If you ask, why? Then let me explain why.. *'Malessica: 'No time, Kimby! Ms. Baker's done scoring our tests! the episode cuts to the lunchroom. *'Clarence: 'I cannot wait to see which group i am! Obviously, i'm going where we can do anything we want! *'Sumo: 'Amen, to that. *'Jeff: 'Duh. because you have the lowest grades in our class! Mostly D's to F's ! And that isn't great or netural! It's just beyond terrible! *'Sumo: 'Eh, you're just jealous! *'Jeff: 'What's there to be jealous of..?! Of course, i'm going to where Breehn, Malessica and Kimby is going.. And i'll be there immediately! the episode cuts to a kindergarten's class where we see Clarence, Sumo and Jeff and the other kids in there. *'Mr. Reese: 'Welcome to the class where you have the lowest amount of test scores. You can do anything you want. Even play electronics! I hope your happy, Belson! *'Belson: 'I am. *'Mr. Reese: 'Ms. Shoop was supposed to take charge, but since she's taking her "vacation" in canada. I will, so have fun because you'll need it! snores *'Jeff: 'mutters H-How am i here? I thought i would ace it! But of course, i didn't finish the last problem... Ms, Baker couldn't gave me enough time! sighs That's just unfortunate! *'Dustin: 'with Belson. I'll beat you, Belson! Because i'm faster then you! *'Belson: 'Yeah, whatever. But.. the settings and uses a mode where he can go fast infinity. I have my own ways... *'Dustin: 'gasps No fair! then chuckles. *'Clarence: 'as an doll Help me, robo-frog! I'm being kindapped by the sewers folk! *'Sumo: 'as Robo-Frog Don't worry, citzen! I'll save you! then ran out of the classroom and went to Ms. Baker's classroom. *'Ms. Baker: 'Now multiply the six of an x. *'Breehn: 'Woah, that's sixth grade-material and.... i like it! If only if i can use the numerator of an X and quickly sneak thorugh an pack of fives. I'd able to get- *'Jeff: 'shouts GET OUT OF THE WAY BREEHN! Breehn. I NEED TO BE IN HERE! WHERE I BELONG! WHERE I DESIRE! AND WHERE I LIVE! *'Malessica: '...What the. Jeff?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the average fun class? Where you belong? then gasps and attacks Malessica. *'Malessica: 'screams JEFF, WE'RE DATING! THERE'S NO NEED TO ATTACK ME LIKE THIS! HELP! *'Jeff: 'loudly I BELONG HERE! Malessica's table away. YOU CAN'T STOP ME! maniaclly I AM THE ONE! then tried to take Jeff away from Malessica. *'Kimby: 'This isn't you, Jeff! Just go back where you belong! This has got to stop! *'Jeff: 'HOW DO YOU KNOW...? his head to her YOU'RE JUST AN PAINTER WITH NO HOPES OF EVER BECOMING ONE! then cries and runs away. *'Kimby: 'distance What did i ever do to you? Why are you doing this? *'Jeff: 'laughs NOW, I BELONG HERE! *'Ms. Baker: 'shoutsJ Jeff! This phase has gone to far! Baker then threw Jeff to the classroom he was chosen in. *'Jeff: '....NOOOO! the episode cuts to Jeff's house. *'Sue: 'What's wrong, Jeff? I got a phone call today about your behaivior rampaging then usual, did something happen during the test? *'Jeff: 'sighs I failed the test! I'm sorry, i was only trying to follow your advice about being over-confident! But i guess i failed at doing that, huh? *'Sue: 'No, no, no. I didn't say that. I said being confident before the test begins can lead you to the gateaway of getting that perfect A, not being over-whelmed! Just try your best from now on, okay...? *'Jeff: 'sighs I'll try mom, i'll try. the episode cuts to the next day at Ms. Baker's classroom. *'Jeff: the door and notices the class. Everyone's here..?! How, i thought we're in groups now? *'Ms. Baker: '''The group tatic once again, didn't work like it used to. So, please Jeff sit next to me. You disturbed half of the class. *'Jeff: '''gulps At least the group tatic is over.. Then again, i gotta apolgize a lot. episode ends. Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes